Rain is Falling - Seth Clearwater Imprint story
by PrettyAris15
Summary: Elena isn't a human, nor a vampire. She's both. For the past 117 years, Elena has hid within the walls of the castle she grew up in. But one day, she gets a visit from Alice and Jasper Cullen. Asking her to help save the life of their family, including a little girl. Just like her.
1. Chapter 1 - Elena

I rested my cheek against the small music box, closing my eyes. The sweet melody of mothers voice played in my head.

_Sleep my little angel..._

_Fill your dreams with hope and love..._

_I"ll be watching over you..._

_No harm will come to pass..._

_Sleep my little angel..._

_No harm will come your way..._

I felt as the tears slowly streamed down my face, it was years ago. Yet here I am. Still crying over my mother who's been dead for so long. I stared out the castle window, funny to think I still lived here.

I could hear rustling down stairs, it was another tour. I sighed, letting myself fade away. I was used to strangers coming into my home, it was a popular tourist attraction. I rested my chin in my hands. I let out a deep breath, another day of my endless life.

"And coming in through this hallway, is the room of young Elena."

I watched as my room filled with strangers.

"It is said that the girl died at child birth, but some believed it was a lie. That she was being hidden within the walls of the castle."

I listened to the story that was told over and over.

"But years later when her parents died, the castle was searched, and employees were asked about the girl. They all said she died at child birth, but it was not until years later that this room was discovered, hidden behind a large portrait. A body was never found, and no one came forward with a single detail about Elena. "

Everyone's eyes filled with amazement. They snapped photos, not aware that I was right here right next to them. Young Elena was not dead, she was just a half vampire.

So that's the first chapter. I'd enjoy reviews! The second chapter is coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2 - Volturi

I smelled something weird, and it defiantly did not belong to any human in the room.

I stood looking around, the scent leading me to the back of the crowd. I stepped around, what was in my room? The only possible smell I was used to was a humans and food. But this was much different, I stood on my tiptoes.

My eyes landing on a couple, both of them staring straight at me.

But that was impossible. No one could see me, I was invisible to the human eye! To any eye.

"Alright people, let's move on."

The couple started filing out with the others, they must have looked at something behind me. I shrugged it off, walking back to my window seat and closing my eyes. I let out a deep breath, I was thirsty. It's been three days since I last drank.

"Elena."

I jumped up, turning around, Did someone just call my name? The couple from earlier stood in front of me. "We know you're here." A girl with black hair in a pixie cut said. I stepped back, her eyes following. How? I was invisible. "We can't see you but we sure can smell you, please show yourself."

I stayed silent, she was pretty, very pretty. And the man next to her wasn't any less attractive. They were pale, with golden eyes. Strange, I've never seen such a combination.

"My name is Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale." I quietly listened. "Our family is in trouble and we need your help."

"Why do you need my help?" I immediately regretted what I had just done. I have never spoken a word to someone before, not in over a hundred years. "So you are here." This Alice Cullen smiled, exposing a set f perfect teeth, the man known as Jasper stayed silent. Showing no emotions.

Alice continued, "you see we know what you are, a half-vampire, just like our niece Renesmee."

I felt myself gasp, I wasn't the only one.

"The Volturi are coming and we need you as proof to show that Renesmee is not an immortal child, that she was born from a human mother and vampire father." She paused.

The Volturi, that sounds so familiar.

"What ever happens my sweet love, you must never show yourself to any soul. For the Volturi will come and take you away."

That's it! My mother had warned me about them.

I suddenly gained a sense of trust towards Alice and Jasper. They were vampires, but how did they know so much about me though? My mother had never said a word about me to anyone. I slowly let my shield fade, exposing the true me.

I watched as Alice gasped, her eyes widening, a smile forming on her lips. "How do you know so much about me?" I asked, feeling myself stiffen. "From some friends, they say you live here." She responded. "I don't know anyone." I muttered. "Elena, will you join us to save a life" Jasper had finally spoken, "we don't have much time left." He finished.

I stepped back, were they really asking me this? I don't even know them. I closed my eyes, breathing in. A feeling of relaxation ran through me, I opened my eyes again.

"You must never show yourself to a soul..."

My mothers voice replayed in my head, I promised her that I wouldn't. But I broke it, I have shown myself to Alice and Jasper.

"But the Volturi will take me away." I murmured, "no Elena. They won't, we promise." Alice spoke, I looked into her golden eyes. Comfort running through me, could I trust these people? Could I really help this Renesmee?"

I nodded my head, agreeing.

"I have hidden for the past 117 years." I said, "nothing will happen to me correct?" I questioned, they both nodded. "Now come one, we don't have a lot of time left. Alice grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me out the door.

'"NO!" I cried out, as Alice spoke to me. "But Elena please, you must tell them your story." Alice pleaded, "isn't me showing up and telling them what I am enough?" I snapped, I was not going to tell a group of stranger about my life. I have already broken my mothers promise of showing myself. I will not tell our story.

"Elena please." Nahuel commented,

Nahuel was like me as well, half-vampire. I had recently just met him and he and his aunt were going to testify as well. I looked up at him, he was so beautiful. Rich dark brown skin and his hair in a braid. His manly features were perfect, I looked away. Feeling myself blush. I had never spoken that way of a male before.

"Elena." Nahuel murmured, "please." I looked into his warm teak eyes, nodding my head. "I'll do it." I whispered.

I felt my heart beat quicken as we ran through the woods of Forks, Washington.

Were the encounter was supposed to happen.

"We're almost there." Alice spoke, I looked at Nahuel, I had grown to be a fond of him. Even though we've only been together for a day. He was gentle and caring, but hated himself for what he is. He blames himself for his mothers death.

Then I could hear them, murmurs of different voices.

"Why don't you join us, Alice." Someone spoke, a chorus of Alice's followed, and we entered the clearing. My heart jumped, there were so many people. And I had just gotten used to Nahuel, his aunt and Kachiri, she was from the Amazon coven. From what she has told me.

All eyes were focused on us, I felt myself shiver. So many people.

And it began.

I stepped forward, the Volturi's dark eyes sent shivers down my back. These were the people who my mother warned me about. I looked behind me, connecting with Nahuel's eyes, he had just spoken about his past and now it was my turn. He softly smiled, I turned away, and began.

"My name is Elena Buscan. In 1889, my mother had given birth to me. I was the daughter of a vampire, my father, and a human. My mother, from what my mother had told me, they fell in love, meeting in the night. Their encounters eventually led to my birth." I took a pause.

The tall one with Black hair known as Aro stared straight into my eyes. I looked away and continued, "my father left, leaving me with my mother. She knew no one could know about me, so I was kept hidden. It only took 7 years for me to fully stop growing, and it is also when my mother had passed. I was left alone, I made her a promise that I would stay hidden from people. And till this day I have kept that promise. Until Alice and Jasper came to find me."

I looked behind me, Alice stood smiling, nodding for me to continue.

"I have a power, I can fade away when I want, like invisibility." I said.

"What an interesting story Elena, and an intriguing talent." Aro spoke, a smile on his thin lips. I felt the shiver go down my back.

I watched as everyone cheered as the Voltuiri faded away into the distance. I guess we have won. People or should I say vampires hugged, smiling from the joy. I stayed behind, Nahuel to my side. I looked up at him. He smiled, "aren't you glad it's over?" He asked, I smiled, letting out a soft giggle.

The howls of what I believe to be wolves came from within the woods.

A tall blond man came walking towards us, I think his name was Carlisle

"Thank you all for what you have done for my family." He spoke, Huilen smiled, "you're welcome." She spoke, I nodded in agreement. I stepped back as he spoke to Nahuel and Huilen.

I had to admit, I felt alone. I didn't know a single person in this clearing.

I was all alone, and after this I would return home to my castle.

And continue as if nothing ever happened.

**Sorry this is all over the place. I didn't want to write in every single detail about the Volturi and Cullen encounter. Hopefully we can get to meet Seth in the next chapter! I'd appreciate reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Boy in the Woods

I awkwardly sat on a chair in the Cullen's living room.

"Elena."

I looked up, Alice stood over me, a warm smile n her face. "Where are you planning to go?" She asked, I looked down in my lap. "I guess home." I honestly answered. I had nowhere else to go. "Do you live with anybody?" The woman known as Esme approached, "no, I live alone." I answered,

She turned around to face Carlisle, he nodded. I furrowed my eyebrows, what was going on? "Elena, how would you like to stay with us for a while?" Esme smiled.

"Oh. No, I couldn't." I spoke, standing up. "I live perfectly fine in the castle, I wouldn't want to bother you with-"

I was cut off by Carlisle, "why you wouldn't be bothering us at all. I'm sure all of us would love to have you, and I would like to get to know more about you. What life for you is like, as a hybrid." I looked down to the wooden floor. "What do you say Elena?" Alice smiled.

Should I really do this?

I nodded, smiling. Alice jumped up in glee, pulling me into a tight embrace. "Oh we're gonna have so much fun!" She squealed, I giggled.

Hugging her back.

I let out a yawn, coming out louder than I expected. "You must be tired, I'll set you up in a room." Esme had disappeared from my side and was making her way up the stairs. It's amazing how fast a vampire could go. Since I had a heart beat, I would have to take rests now and then.

"Can we play outside?" Renesmee sat in Jacob's lap, without hesitation he stood up and planted her on his shoulders. "Of course we can Nessie." He grinned, you could see the undeniable connection between the two. Like brother and sister, it must be nice to have that kind of connection with someone.

I looked around, the tall glass windows made it easy to look out into the woods. There wasn't much, just plain old trees.

Then rustling, coming from within the woods. Luckily I had the hearing of a vampire, which made it easy to catch prey. I watched as a tall figure came out, a boy or should I say man. He was big for his size, but I'm guessing a boy. Russet skin like Jacob, black tousled hair. He wore nothing but a t shirt and khaki shorts. He must be a wolf, Jacob had told me about his kind.

I stood up off the couch and walked to the window. Pressing a hand to the cold glass, I couldn't help but feel curios about who he was. He looked around, his eyes landing in my direction.

Then it felt as if time had stopped.

My breath taken away, a feeling grew inside my stomach. A feeling I have never come to known, he stood still, his eyes fixed on mine. His eyes a dark brown.

I flashed back to a conversation I had with my mother.

_"Mama what does love feel like?"_

_"Oh my little copil, it's the most perfect feeling you could ever experience. It gives your stomach the most strangest feeling, but it feels so nice my copil. And your heart starts to beat like wild. It makes you feel safe copil."_

_"Really mama?"_

_"Yes copil, Iubirea este cel mai bun lucru care se poate întâmpla cu tine."_

Love is the best thing that can happen to you.

I looked away from the boys eyes, turning around. "Elena the bed is ready." Esme was now by my side, I smiled, "thank you." I murmured.

"Up the stairs, the last room on the left." She gave direction, "have a nice rest." Esme smiled, "I'm very glad you decided to stay." She pulled me into a hug, as I hugged her back I could still see the boy, standing, watching us. I pulled away, "me too." I replied Esme, "thank you."

I made my way up the stairs to the guest room.

I let myself fall backwards on the bed, closing my eyes.

Slowly drifting away, with the image of the boy in the woods.

I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing them as I sat up. Questions ran through my mind: what time is it? Where am I? What's going on? Why aren't there any walls?

The events from the last I was awake came rushing back, I was in the Cullen home. And the reason there were no walls, was because they were glass. Now the time, I'm pretty sure it was late. Telling from the darkness outside.

"Elena!"

I jumped up, Alice had entered the room, a grin on her pretty face. "I have some clothes for you to change into!" She giggled, setting the stack in her hands on the bed. "Thank you Alice." I smiled, "I went shopping for you!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "How do you know my sizes, I don't know my sizes." I replied, she giggled. "I'm in expert in fashion, I could tell your size the second I met you." She clapped her hands, "now change and we'll meet downstairs."

With that Alice was out the door, I shook my head. Alice was going to be some getting used to. I have never been comfortable with friendly people, well people in general.

I stood up, taking off my shoes, and letting my white dress drop to the ground. I grabbed the first item on top of the stack. Another dress, this time a light golden color with a brown belt around the waist. Lace covered all over, with long sleeves. I slipped it on, it hugged my top half comfortably, flowing out as it reached mid thigh.

That was a good thing, I'm not a fan of tight dresses.

I reached for the next item, a brown cardigan. I put it on, and on the ground. a pair of brown ankle boots.

Alice really was into fashion. I could have settled with the dress and some sandals.

I slipped the boots on, and started running my fingers through my waist long hair. I settled into the clothing and made my way downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I noticed everyone was up. Bella and Edward sat at the piano while Edward played a beautiful melody. Renesmee and Jacob sat on the couch, having a conversation. Emmet and Rosalie sat across from them, Emmet holding Rosalie in his arms. Alice grinning as I walked down the stairs, Jasper half smiling by her side.

And then there was the boy.

The boy from the woods.

He stood still, no emotion in his face. I could feel my heart beat slightly increase in the speed. He looked more attractive up close. His face was innocent, like a child's. The body of a man, but the face of a child. Edward stopped playing, I could feel his gaze on me. Everyone's gaze rested on me.

Then someone spoke.

It was Rosalie.

"Oh not you too!" She growled.

**So there it is, chapter three! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
